1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cutter block or roller stripping means for shredding machines or the like, in particular the invention has stripping webs formed by a sheet metal or similar stripping grid for engaging between the cutting disks of the particular cutter block in the cutting zone thereof associated with an opposed other cutter block stripping tongues are formed by a sheet metal or similar stripping comb or plate for engaging between the cutting disks outside the cutting zone.
2. Prior Art
In such stripping means, the stripping webs engaging in the gaps between all the cutting disks mostly form diverters or restrainers for the material to be comminuted, so that the material cannot be deposited too deeply between the cutting disks. Any comminution material which is still deposited in these gaps is then removed outside the cutting zones in scraping manner by the stripping tongues and is led out of the gaps, so that during further rotation of the disks the material cannot get behind the stripping webs and thereby excessively deform or even permanently bulge the same. In the hitherto known stripping means, the stripping plate is arranged on a solid supporting rod, which is arranged with terminal threaded pins in mounting supports of the shredding machine, said supports being completely separate from those of the stripping grid. Thus, the position of the stripping plate with respect to the associated cutter block and therefore with respect to the associated stripping grid must be fixed by adjustment, which can easily lead to errors, so that e.g. the ends of the stripping tongues do not reliably engage in resilient and therefore scraping manner on the lower-lying circumferential surfaces forming the bottoms of the gaps between the disks. Moreover, the known construction also leads to increased assembly expenditure, which can in particular be disadvantageous during the maintenance or cleaning of the cutting tool of the shredding machine or the like.